


By the Hands of a Mandalorian

by Doctor_Fangirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, i guess that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Fangirl/pseuds/Doctor_Fangirl
Summary: Reader has to take Mando's helmet off to tend his injuries and begins to freak out if he find's out when he wakes up. But don't worry, it doesn't end up like you expect in the end. What have you gotten yourself into?
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 191





	1. If he finds out...

**Author's Note:**

> After reading endless fan fiction and being a thirsty hoe for a Mandalorian, I decided to come up with my own concoction, muhu hahahah! I hope you enjoy and let me know if you want anything else! 
> 
> P.S  
> I'm bad at editing, but it's the smut that counts right?

I punch the button with the side of my fist, trying to calm my breathing as the door to the Razor Crest opens up. My body screams with exhaustion as I carry a limp body in my arms. It was supposed to be a simple bounty, but the bastard got the drop on us and Mando got thrown into a rock wall. I fended them off as best I could, but got shot in the leg as I pulled his arm over my shoulder, dragging him along the sodden wetland.   
“Alright, we’re here.” I shakily speak, gently setting him down behind the door. I maneuver my way over to the controls to set the coordinates to get the hell off this backwater planet.   
Once we were in the air, I went back to Mando. I didn’t even notice the child crawling into his lap, eyes wide and whimpering. “Hey, it’s okay little one, he’s just unconscious, I think.” I quickly bend down to wiggle my fingers under his helmet, feeling a steady heartbeat. Sighing in relief, I pick the little critter up and place him in his crib. “Don’t worry, I’ll patch him up. Just stay in here okay?” I kneel in front of Mando and then got to work.  
I began inspecting for any gashes and lacerations. Nothing looked too serious, but began to worry about how hard he hit his head. ‘He could be bleeding under there for all I know.’ Now I’m thrown between a Mandalorian and a hard place. I rake my fingers through my hair, pushing myself off of the metal floor and began to pace. ‘What do I do, what the hell do I do?’  
I feel my heart begin beat faster and my breathing getting more labored. “No, now is not the time to panic. He needs your help, but how the fuck do I help?” I hiss through my teeth.   
My feet screech to a halt. I turn back to him. ‘Maybe he won’t know? I just have to be careful and not have him wake up.” I crouch down in front of him. ‘I got to be quick. Open the helmet, feel for any blood and bumps and apply some bacta spray, before slipping it back over his head. Easy right?’  
I flex my fingers before gingerly resting the pads over the cold metal. “He’s going to kill me.” I whisper before finding the buttons to unlatch his helmet from his armor. I almost shrieked when I heard the hiss. Shakily, I slowly lift up the metal.   
At first, I see a chin covered in stubble, then a shadowy mustache, pointed nose, and finally his closed eyes. I inwardly gasp on how beautiful he is. Out of all the years I known him and worked with him, how attractive he really is. His skin is the color of golden honey, hair in chocolate waves, and the age around his eyes made him look so tired… and unconscious. I shake the thoughts from my mind and reached my hands around his head, running my fingers through those brown waves. ‘Wow his hair is so soft, stop it y/n!’ I rest the helmet on the floor with a soft clang.  
Going back to feeling his hair, I suddenly flinch when I feel something warm and wet sticking to the back of his head. ‘Shit, you did get hit hard.’ I then went for the bacta spray, carefully applying it where I think the blood is coming from.   
Once his head was all patched up, I sat back on my haunches, breathing out a deep sigh. “There, you’ll feel better in a little while.” I sit here for a while, looking back at his face. Then, the guilt starts to set in. ‘What have I done? I broke his code, the very one he’s been sworn to for so long and I took that away. But, why am I still looking at him?’   
I lean closer, so close, I can feel his warm breath on my cheeks. Without holding back, I take my index finger down his lips. Despite being chapped, they are so soft. I kept trailing my finger down his scruffy chin and neck.   
He groans and I almost scream, hastily grabbing at his helmet before clicking it back into place. ‘Whew that was so close.’ I then hear a cooing sound. Turning around, I notice the green creature out of his crib, looking at me curiously. I nervously laugh, scratching the back of my neck. “Let’s just keep this between us okay little buddy?”  
By the stars what have I gotten myself into?


	2. Say You're Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets taught a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the first part was short, so here is a long second chapter! I hope it was worth the wait! Enjoy!

It’s been a couple of days since I patched up Mando, and I still can’t shake the incident from my mind. I mostly keep my distance around him, staying in my cabin every chance I get, trying to come up with a solution on how I can fix this. But part of me still knows I can’t; I undo seeing what I’ve seen.

‘I should be happy though right? I mean, he didn’t _know_ I took his helmet off. But why do I still feel so guilty? He’s going to shoot me, and I didn’t get the chance to tell him how I feel. Story of my life I guess.’

He went out on a bounty earlier this morning. I told him I wasn’t feeling well and was still sour from the last hunt. Now I sit on my bed, a bottle of whisky between my legs, trying to forget it ever happened.

But no matter what, I still see his face. The lines etched on the corners of his eyes and cheeks made him look so worn down and tired. Now I can put together his face with his voice.

Oh god that voice. I can’t deny that voice kept me up some nights. When we get into bar scuffles, the groans he releases when kicking ass gets me hot and bothered. Especially when I see his muscles flex under his armor with each punch and kick. Just when I think of him sends a jolt within my core.

I groan and rest my head against the mattress, letting the empty bottle roll onto the floor. I laugh to myself. ‘I’ll be a goner anyway. Might as well go out feeling a mind-blowing orgasm.’

Adjusting myself, I slip off my boots and pants, taking deep, shaky breaths before letting my hands drag against the wet patch blooming there.

Suddenly I hear a door slam. ‘Shit, he’s back!’ I scramble for my pants but my bedroom door opens up, causing me to freeze.

There stands Mando standing stiffly at the doorway. I try and quickly recover, putting a sheets over my legs. “Hey.” I cleared my throat. “Were you successful?”

He shifts to one leg, clasping his hands together. “Yes.” He simply says. There’s a long and uncomfortable silence. I start to pick at the cotton, looking anywhere but at him.

“That’s good. Glad to hear it.” My heart is pounding so hard I’m afraid it’s going to burst through my chest and in front of the Mandalorian. It’s making me feel light-headed.

This seems to catch his attention, as he creeps closer and closer to me until he’s at the foot of my bed. “I know what happened y/n.”

Okay now my heart seemed to have stopped. There’s only one other who knew. “How did you know?” I say carefully. He takes another step forward, till his knees hit the side of the bed.

“A child can never keep a secret.” His voice rough from his modulator. “And he turned on the recorder on the console.”

“Oh.” I begin to panic. ‘Damn it little buddy, I thought we were friends.’ No words could come to me. I know what he has to do, just didn’t think it would end with me in my underwear.

“I know what you’re thinking y/n. But I’m not going to kill you.”

My eyes widen. “What?” My eyes begin to water. “I broke your most sacred code. I should be killed for such a thing.”

There was a long pause. I then look up into his shaded gaze. His presence seemingly more intense than usual. “I could never harm the woman I’ve grown used to for all these years.”

My cheeks were now an inferno right now, and to be fair, I feel that way too. Everything I did, I did with it at Din at my side. “I feel that way too.” I admit my thoughts aloud. “I almost lost you a couple times during this. When I saw you bleeding on the floor…” My voice trails off. I sit up, fiddling with the sheets. “Well, I couldn’t let anything bad happen to you. With that in mind, I crawl over to him, not even caring about only wearing a t-shirt and panties. I wrap my arms tightly around his torso, leaning my chin on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry.” I sigh.

I feel him relax as we stay that way for a few moments. I want to let every emotion pour out of me. I carefully lean in, and place light peck on where his jaw would be. Boldly, I unbutton his cloak, letting it slide from his shoulders. I bite my lip, frantic on what I just did, but a few seconds after, I feel a force collide with me as I get straddled on the bed, causing me to yelp. My body is stiff, unable to move from the surprise attack from Mando, but he looks unfazed.

“There is only one way I can forgive you.” I am completely frozen, mouth open, trying to speak, but the only coherent sentence that comes out is, “Wha…” He leans back and rips a strip of fabric off of his cape. My mind is becoming fuzzy, wondering how much strength it took to do that. Heart pounding, I lick my lips in anticipation. “But first you have to trust me.” I subconsciously nod my head. “Say it.” He demands. I shake with how commanding he sounds.

“Yes.” I squeak, wiggling under his strong calves. Slowly, I wraps the cloth over my eyes, as blackness consumes my vision.

“You’ve been very naughty haven’t you?” He whispers, while brushing the hair out of my eyes. He’s leaning slightly on his arm. I can feel myself flush under the blindfold, the heat searing into my eyes.

“Yes.” I meekly say.

He chuckles. “But you did save my life. So I’ll let this slide just this once.” I hear shuffling as he maneuvers his way off, the feeling of him leaving me. Then, the infamous hiss of his helmet rings through my ears once more. “You mean more to me than you know y/n.” His voice unaltered by the beskar steel. I almost moan at the angelic sound. I then feel the weight of his body return to mine.

I slowly reach up, and gently touch his scarred cheek, feeling the indentations that raked across his flesh. For some reason, all of that embarrassment of being personally close to him, seems to dissipate, as if I’ve been waiting for this moment for a very long time.

He leans into my hand, sighing with content while taking clasping his calloused hand on mine. I feel those vibrant eyes boring intensely into my own, making me kind of squirm from underneath him. I try to pull down my shirt, but he grabs my wrist and takes his hand under the fabric, brushing his finger delicately over my heated skin of my inner thigh.

“Oh y/n.” He angelically whispers. “Are you hiding from me?” Something seems to change in him, his voice more gravely and raspy. I suck a breath as I allow him to push the fabric further. My eyes are half-lidded as the energy of his fingers rise the shirt up to my stomach. Heat pools in my center as I can’t take it anymore.

“Please Din.” I use his real name in what seems like forever ago. “I need you so much.” I whimper.

Suddenly, all I can feel right now, is his shirt balled up tight within my fingers, his hands gripping the roots of my hair, the pressure of his legs straddling my thighs, the stubble on his chin scratching my jaw, and those soft, squishy lips pressing up against my own, as he presses me farther down against the mattress.

The room felt like it’s an inferno, as if fire was rolling up the walls. I snake my hands up his shirt, feeling his tight muscles, tense from all the stress. He moves his lips to suck and bite above my collarbone, causing me to moan. I then help him remove his shirt, touching all over his chest and abdomen, as he raises my right over his hip, using his knees to stay upright. The new-found pressure causes me to gasp. He dips he head for another kiss. It feels like I can’t breathe, so I reluctantly let go, making Din whine, but notices me stifling a laugh.

Mando growls, frustration getting to him as he struggles to take my oversized shirt off. I giggle and sit up, giving him better access to the hem. Once the contraption was removed, he stops and looks down at my heaving chest, biting his lower lip. The white band was still there, but it feels like he can burn holes through it with how much focus he has on me.

I want to cross my arms, embarrassed at how long he has been doing that, but he takes my hands and pins it to the bed. He dips his head and pecks me on the lips. Boldly, I loosen one of my hands and reach behind my back, still looking in his direction, undoing the clasps. Mando kisses my cheek and then my jaw as he takes his fingers to pull down the fabric. The cold air hits my flushed chest.

I wonder what he sees right now; my hair all disheveled, lips puffy and bruised, along with my flushed cheeks, ears and chest. Not to mention I am almost as naked as the day I was born in front of a man I love no less. He kisses my bare shoulder. “I love you.” He pulls me to his chest, lips once again smacking against each other.

“Din.” I breathe. “I love you too.” I gasp as I feel my underwear get dragged down. I kick the fabric off my feet, still seeing him not like my state. In that case, I helped take them off, without breaking the kiss.

“You’re still dressed.” I whisper, gripping his shirt.

He huffs, clearly flustered. “We can change that.”

He removes his hands, but I stop him. “Let me.” I whisper, lifting the fabric over his head, tossing it carelessly on the floor. I went for his pants, touching his hardening member underneath. His groans, pushing my hand further towards his waiting cock.

Mando uses his other hand to stroke my rosy nipples, turning them into pebbles under his calloused fingertips. I sigh, groping his pelvis, trying to remove his pants but failing miserably from the lack of sight. Now it’s his turn to laugh. “Need some help my love?”

I snort in response. “Maybe.” It took some shuffling but eventually we were bare and flushed against each other. I groan and rub my hips against his.

He pins my hips to the mattress, not letting me move them as much as I would love to. “I should be punishing _you_ girl, for seeing the man behind the mask.” I whimper and wiggle, mouth opening in a silent protest as he grinds his cock against my core. It feels like a white hot rod grazing against my pink sensitive clit.

I grip his scarred and broad shoulders, a hot and panting mess as he nips my neck, down to my breasts. “I think I suffered enough Commander.” He growls against my skin before biting my collarbone.

“Commander is it now? Make sure to remember that before you take off his helmet.”

“Ah!” With one shove he ploughs his cock into me. He fits so perfectly against my spongy walls. I think he’s just as eager as I am, because I feel like the bed is going to break from the speed of him thrusting into me.

“So fucking wet and tight!” He hisses through his teeth. “Why didn’t we do this sooner?”

“Yes! Please keep going Din, please!” I beg, wrapping my thighs tightly around his waist.

He pins my wrists above my head. “Say you’re, sorry.” He heaves, his cock hitting that rough patch inside me over and over again.

I howl and whine, breasts hitting against his chest. “I’m sorry Din! I’m so sorry! It won’t happen again, I, I swear!” I squeal out that last bit, about to go over the edge.

“That’s what I thought.” He says breathlessly. Suddenly I feel his thumb rub quickly over my clit, causing my body to spasm, my mouth open in a silent scream. Even as he rides through my release, he keeps splitting me open, leaving no mercy for me.

“I want to see you like that again.” He thrusts. “And again, and again, and again.” I cry out, over-sensitive as my eyes grow wet through the fabric. I feel my walls grip him like a vice once more as I go over the edge once again.

“Were you about to touch yourself before I walked in?” I moan in reply. He pinches my clit, causing me to yelp.

“Uh, huh.” I answer breathlessly.

“Yeah?” He raises my hips up and slaps my ass.

“Ah, Din!” My throat is raw from screaming and gasping for air.

“Gonna cum again?” He nips at one of my nipples, now becoming tender from his constant abuse.

“Yes Mando!” I squeeze my eyes shut, biting my lips.

“Come with me y/n. Show me how sorry you are.” That sends me to the end. I clench down on his cock, causing him to growl out my name and paint my insides white. I swear I’m seeing stars through the blindfold, milking everything he’s giving to me.

We lay there for what felt like hours, but I don’t care. As we catch our breaths, he kisses the top of my nose and then my bruising lips. “Thank you for tending to me.”

I smile. “Does this mean my apology is accepted?”

He chuckles. “Keep talking like that, and I’ll find other uses for your mouth.”

Smirking, I rub my hands up and down his chest. “I’ll take that as a challenge Mandalorian.”


End file.
